I need you
by Ichiakago
Summary: Wolfwood comes into Vash's room one night, wondering why he is attracted to this man.


I Need You

I watched Vash sleep like a lovesick schoolgirl.  
>He looked like an angel with his hair around his face. His soft lips were parted slightly as he snored softly. His bare chest was exposed to me, revealing his scars. I grimaced at his scars, each one covering his body in a puckered redden scar tissue. There was barely a square inch of skin that didn't have a scar on it. The remaining tissue was pale and smooth as my eyes danced over his skin. The metal grate over his heart stood out, as did the metal on his side. The stitch marks all over his body showed all the years of torture done to his body<br>His face twisted into a grimace and he began twitching. A soft groan slipped past his lips as he panted lightly. He was having a nightmare, a bad one at that. I reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, trying to comfort him. He instinctively moved into my touch and sighed. I smiled at him as I held his cheek, feeling his warm skin beneath my hand  
>He looked peaceful, right up to the point when he opened his eyes.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up, eyes narrowed.  
>"Nothing," I said, sliding my hand to his shoulder.<br>He tried to shake it off, but I kept my hand there. I slid my hand to his cheek and leaned in.  
>"Vash, I need you," I whispered. "Dear god forgive me for what I'm about to do."<br>I pressed my lips to his, getting a soft squeak from him. I pushed him down to the bed and slid my hand down his pants, grabbing him. He threw back his head and moaned loudly. I slid my lips to his neck and began nibbling as I pushed his pants down. I held the back of his head and kissed him as he grabbed my shoulders.  
>We pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips. I leaned in and swirled our tongues together before slipping them back into each other's mouth. I pulled back and removed my shirt and pants as Vash watched me. He blushed heavily at the sight of me fully aroused and turned away.<br>I had to admit, I was a bit bigger than him. He was probably a good ten inches while I was eleven.  
>I laid down on top of him and slicked our erections together. He cried out softly and squirmed while I pumped our erections. He gripped my shoulders as he bit his lower lip. I felt my stomach clench and slammed my lips against his to silence his cry of pleasure as we peaked. We feel back against the bed, panting. Vash's eyes were half closed as I gently swirled my fingers in the cum on his stomach.<br>Once I figured I had enough cum on my fingers, I gently pressed against his entrance. Vash's eyes snapped open and he gripped my wrist.  
>"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide.<br>"I'm preparing you," I said, slipping a finger inside him.  
>His eyes widened as I pushed the digit inside him. He cried out as I gently stroked his insides. I slipped a second digit inside him and stroked the spot that made him squeak loudly. That squeak turned into a low drawn out moan, effectively turning me on.<br>I slipped a third finger inside him as his arms rested above his head. His mouth was opened slightly as squeaks and pants escaped his lips. I planted my lips on his, kissing his lips softly. I pressed harder, tongues battling each other for dominance.

I won and pulled back and grabbed a bottle of lotion from his dresser.

"Ah ha," I said triumphantly. "Obviously someone isn't as innocent as they seem."

Vash blushed darkly and looked away.

"I'm actually as innocent as I seem," he whispered.

"You a virgin?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded and looked at me, face red. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, gently stroking him. His eyes became slits as pleasure over took his body. He panted slightly as I pulled back to lube myself up.

"You okay with this?" I asked him, cupping his cheek.

He rubbed his face in the palm of my hand, holding it to his face. He looked up at me and nodded to me.

"It'll hurt," I told him. "I'll be claiming you as my own."

"Do you love me?" He asked me.

"My god you're subtle," I said.

He shrugged as he trailed my fingers up his face.

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this," I told him, kissing his forehead. "Do you want to go on with this?"

He nodded and I lined up with his entrance. I placed the head over his opening and looked at him. Vash but his lip and nodded. I nodded back and pushed into the untried flesh. Vash threw his head back and gasped loudly as I stopped when just the head was in.

I panted heavily, trying my hardest not to thrust into the tight heat. God, Vash was so fucking tight and hot, it was nearly painful.

I looked at Vash and his face was that of one in pain. His face was all scrunched up and his eyes were squeezed tightly closed. He was clenched tightly, fists curled in pain. He gradually loosened up and nodded for me to continue. I pushed into him till I was fully sheathed and looked at him.

His breathing was irregular and shallow as pain contorted his face to a grimace. I calmly waited for him to get use to my size, since I had learned from my first time that I was a bit bigger than most people. Vash's face loosened and he nodded to me. I pulled halfway out, then slowly pushed back in. A low groan escaped from his lips as I began picking up the pace.

Soon, I was slamming into the tight heat, panting as I did so. Vash made these little squeaks as I thrusted, hips bucking, sending my deeper. Vash gripped my shoulders and smashed his lips against mine, kissing my roughly. I met his tongue with passion and he wrapped his long legs around my waist. I gently lowered our torsos to the bed as I continued slamming into him with all my might.

Vash tilted his head back, panting as I kissed his neck. He knotted his fingers into my hair as I thrusted inside my lover. My trusts became irregular and I pulled him into my lap as I sat up. He gave me a confused look but began lifting his hips and slamming down. He nailed his prostate and gasped loudly, trembling. I kissed him softly as I continued slamming down on me, breathing irregularly.

Vash gripped my hair tightly and crushed his mouth against mine, hips jerking wildly. I kissed back hard, holding his body close to mine as we peaked at the same time.

For a second, I saw into his mind, all the pain he had suffered, everything.

Huh, so sex was different for Plants.

We pulled apart after our orgasms subsided, but small movements sent waves of pleasure through my body. A bridge of saliva connected our lips as Vash stared at me with clouded eyes. I kissed him gently and lowered him to the bed softly. I rolled onto my side and Vash nuzzled up against my chest.

"I love you Nick," He whispered, before falling asleep.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered, slipping into a dreamless sleep…

Owari….


End file.
